Secret Between You and Me
by MeeLaa Kim
Summary: Cerita mereka, tidak bisa hanya sekedar dilewati halaman dan kemudian dibaca diakhir, lalu mengerti. cerita mereka rumit. cerita mereka tidak seperti cerita kebanyakan. cerita mereka aneh dan membingungkan! Warning : This is GS! NC, PWP! Rated M pertama saya .-. silahkan dinikmati :D


**MeeLaa Kim **Proudly Presents

"**Secret Between You and Me"**

**Pairing** : YeWook (Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung X Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Wookie)

Slight! KyuWook

**Rate** : M for Mature Content ._.v

**Length** : rencananya sih Chaptered .-.v

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves, and Their Family, Super Junior milik SMEnt, ELFs dan Saya hanya memiliki cerita fiksi ini ^^

But, **Yesung milik Wookie ,, Wookie milik Yesung. Dan Mereka berdua saling Memiliki** xD

**Warning(S)** : NC gak hot, TYPO's, story yang amburadul, alur tidak jelas, Gaje abiss. OOC akut, fantasy berlebihan(?),GS (Genderswitch) … dan jika TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH BACA ^^

.

.

HAPPY READING …

.

"Aaaaaghh~~" desahan panjang itu terdengar mengalun dari kamar atas sebuah rumah bergaya eropa itu. Desahan kenikmatan karena kegiatan yang terjadi disana.

"sssssss,, ooogh so tight baby" sang namja disana turut pula andil mendesah. Rasa nikmat menjalar ke seluruh sel tubuhnya membuat juniornya yang telah melesak masuk ke sarang juga merasakan kenikmatan. Nikmat karena dipijat oleh dinding kewanitaan wanitanya.

"Ooh please, please move it oppa! Oogghh …."

"Seperti inikah Baby ?! hmm …" suara sang namja yang disertai gerakan masuk keluar pinggulnya.

"Ohh yess… Yess Oppa,, like that yeeaaahh …. Oohh" desah sang yeoja.

Selama tiga puluh menit permainan itu yang terdengar kemudian hanya desahan kenikmatan mereka serta suara kecipak akibat pergerakan brutal mereka. Ahh dan jangan lupakan deritan ranjang juga ikut menyuarakan betapa permainan mereka amat panas malam itu.

"Oppphh,, aaahh Oppaaah… aahh"

"Sempit Baby,, aakkhh… fuck! Kau sempit sekalii .. oogghh"

"ssshhh,, faster please oppa … aagghh, tusuk dengan keras oppa. Ooggh…" desah sang yeoja seraya badannya ikut bergerak meminta lebih.

"Shit! Kauu.. aarrrg aahh kau sedang, aah masa ah ah subur atau, aah tidak aah …?!" Tanya sang namja karena rupanya dia sudah tak tahan lagi. Kejantanannya yang mendapat pijatan lembut dinding kewanitaan yeojanya sudah ingin menyemburkan sarinya.

"A-anniihh" sahut sang yeoja seraya menggeleng

"Aggghh… oohh cumming Babyh, aahhh …"

"neeh, neh oppa… cum with me ,, sshhhh" jerit nikmat sang yeoja tidak lagi bisa menahan hasrat klimaks nya lebih lama lagi.

"Oouuhh… eeerrmmm,, Aaagghh.. oouh Yeessh!"

"Ooouhh Oppaah~!"

Sesuatu yang hangat memasukinya. Untuk beberapa saat sang yeoja masih menggeliatkan badannya. Menikmati klimaks yang daritadi dinantikannya. Menikmati kenikmatan tertinggi dalam kegiatan melelahkan yang barusan dilakukannya sebelum kemudian jatuh tertidur saking lelahnya tubuhnya.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Kyunnie.. " sapaan hangat pagi hari menyapa telinganya.

Seorang yeoja dengan terusan santai berwarna baby blue memasuki ruang tamu rumah itu tempat namja yang bernama Kyunnie- Kyuhyun- tadi berada. Yeoja manis yang kita kenal bernama Kim Ryeowook itu tampak segar dan ceria seperti biasa.

"Baby kau datang …" sahut kyuhyun menanggapi sapaan yeojanya dengan senyum lebar terpatri di bibirnya.

Ryeowook -yeoja itu- hanya membalas dengan lengkungan senyum manis di bibirnya. Kakinya melangkah riang menuju sofa tempat Kyuhyun duduk. Ahh, sepertinya Kyuhyun kita ini sedang serius bermain dengan PSP putihnya. Terlihat dari tangan dan matanya yang kembali focus pada layar mainan favoritnya itu.

"Kyuuu, hentikan bermain dengan benda itu sebentar bisa ?!" seru sang yeoja- Ryeowook- manja seraya mengambil paksa PSP dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Sebal sebenarnya. Bagaimana tidak sebal kalau permainannya tadi sedang seru-serunya dan ada seseorang yang mengambil dengan paksa benda elektronik favoritnya itu dari tangannya, ahh tapi tidak mungkin ia sampai ngambek juga karena yang melakukannya adalah kekasihnya, kekasih yang amat dicintainya.

"ya! Iish, kembalikan please Baby.." mohon namja itu dengan puppy eyes yang gagal.

Ryeowook hanya melenggang pergi. PSP itu masih sengaja dibawanya. Dia tidak akan mengembalikan benda itu kepada Kyuhyun karena nantinya pasti dia akan diacuhkan oleh namja itu.

"tidak kyu, nanti saja kalau aku sudah pergi baru kau boleh puas memainkannya lagi"

.

Helaan napas berat terdengar dari bibir namja itu. "Oke fine! Terserahmu Baby," final Kyuhyun

GREP!

Tubuh Ryeowook menegang. Ada sepasang tangan yang memeluk pinggang nya posesif. Yah, kalau saja dia tidak mengenal rasa pelukan itu mungkin dia akan berteriak nyaring. Tapi ini lain, ini pelukan kekasihnya. Kyuhyun mendekap posesif tubuhnya yang mungil.

Manja! Itulah kesan yang didapatnya selama ini. Kyuhyunnya memang manja dan kekanakan. Mungkin karena usia nya yang terpaut 2 tahun dibawah Ryeowook yang membuatnya menjadi manja seperti ini. _Kalau tidak manja, bukan Kyuhyun namanya. Hihihi…._

"Aku merindukanmu Baby,"

"hmm, aku juga merindukanmu Kyu…" jawab Ryeowook menyamankan diri

Senyum jahilnya tersungging di bibir Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian membawa wajah Ryeowook untuk mendekat. Bibir penuhnya mengecap manis bibir kekasihnya. Melumat mesra bibir Ryeowook, menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bawah yeojanya. Seperti mengerti, Ryeowook membuka belahan bibirnya, dan benar saja, lidah Kyuhyun langsung ikut andil mengajak bermain penghuni disana yang sedari tadi hanya pasif saja menerima perlakuan pada tempatnya.

"Errrmm…." Desah Ryeowook. Hasratnya seperti dipermainkan saja saat itu, seperti lidahnya yang saat ini saling membelit dengan lidah kyuhyun.

Ciuman itu semakin dalam. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak membiarkan Ryeowooknya barang sebentar untuk mengambil napas. Karena setelah sedetik melepaskan ciuman dalamnya, bibirnya kembali gencar mencari bibir sang yeoja.

"Akh.. emmm… Kyuhh,,"

Ryeowook terus menggeliat, tangannya mendorong dada Kyuhyun halus. Dia merasa apa yang mereka lakukan sudah mulai kelewatan. Tapi Kyuhyun malah menggangap bahwa gadisnya menikmati apa yang dilakukannya.

Dengan lidah yang masih membelit lawannya, tangan Kyuhyun pun tak tinggal diam ikut bergerilya menelusuri tubuh indah-menurutnya- Ryeowook. Tangannya sudah sampai pada gunung kembar sang kekasih. Dadanya berdetak cepat, dengan tidak sabaran tangannya pun meremas kedua benda kenyal-sekali lagi menurutnya- itu. Dan benar saja, dadanya seketika berdesir menuntun hasratnya untuk meninggi.

"Aku membutuhkanmu"

"Aaaakhh~~~" Alunan desahan keras itu berasal dari belahan bibir Ryeowook yang telah terlepas dari bibir kyuhyun.

Tangan kyuhyun sangat terampil memilin dada Ryeowook. Memancing hasrat Ryeowook untuk ikut meninggi. Ohh, Ryeowook kita malah semakin menggeliatkan badannya, niatnya agar Kyuhyun melepaskannya, tapi yang dirasa Kyuhyun adalah bahwa kekasihnya itu merespon apa yang diperbuatnya pada tubuhnya.

Lain tangan lain bibir. Bibirnya kini sibuk menciumi secara intens perpotongan leher Ryeowook, membuat si gadis semakin merasa geli. Bosan dengan bagian depan, tangan Kyuhyun berangsur turun kebagian perutnya, menyingkap dress yang dikenakan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook malu-sebenarnya- tapi dia tak mampu menghentikan sang kekasih. Tangan Kyuhyun mengusap perut rata dan halus milik Ryeowook. Semakin menuju keatas dan sampai pada belahan dada milik gadisnya yang tadi dia lepas. Kali ini dia memilin dari dalam. Meremas sedikit kasar dan keras dua gundukan disana.

"Ooogh,, Kyuh .. Sudaahh.." kata Ryeowook berusaha menghentikan tangan Kyuhyun yang semakin liar.

Kyuhyun tak lantas berhenti, ia malah meneruskan aksinya. Tangannya dengan lincah menyusup ke balik bra yang dikenakan Ryeowook. Memilin putting kemerahan yang merekah. Sensasi luar biasa dirasakan oleh Ryeowook kini. Hati dan tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Tubuhnya malah merasa menuruti kemauan seorang Kyuhyun.

"Ssshhhh… Kyuh!" desah Ryeowook pasrah

"Aku membutuhkanmu Baby," hanya itu yang sanggup dikatakan seorang Cho Kyuhyun sebelum menambah daerah jajahannya.

Lidahnya masih menjilati leher Ryeowook, sesekali meninggalkan kissmark yang tidak akan bisa hilang dalam waktu dekat disana. Leher Ryeowook yang semula putih bersih saat ini sudah terlihat banyak bercak keunguan.

"Aasshh,, oooh Kyuhh… J-jebball jebal Kyuh Hengh- Hentikan! Aaanghh.." pinta gadisnya lagi

"tapi kau sudah basah Kim Ryeowook," jawaban Kyuhyun setelah jari-jari liarnya sampai pada kewanitaan seorang Kim Ryeowook.

Ryeowook semakin gelisah. Tangan terampil Kyuhyun sudah mengaduk privatnya. Jadi tengah Kyuhyun sudah menyentil klirotisnya menimbulkan sengatan kenikmatan luar biasa pada tubuhnya.

"Uuurggh~"tubuhnya menggelinjang. Jari-jari Kyuhyun mengaduk dengan lincah privatnya. Menusuk-nusuk lubang basah yang sedari tadi berkedut.

"dan sepertinya kau sudah sangat teransang Kim Ryeowook.." kata Kyuhyun dengan seringaian iblis miliknya.

Gelinjangan tubuh Ryeowook semakin hebat. Tangan Kyuhyun memang sangat handal bermain disana. Vaginanya berkedut dan mengeluarkan cairan precum yang banyak tanda sebentar lagi, dengan sedikit godaan lagi, ia akan mencapai kenikmatan puncak itu.

"Ooosshh… Kyuh! Aaahh,,"

Jari Kyuhyun semakin ceat keluar masuk lubangnya. Lubang becek yang menggairahkan, lubang yang kedutannya semakin sering seiring jari-jarinya yang tambah basah. Keluar-masuk-keluar-masuk! Begitulah seterusnya hingga tangan seorang Kim Ryeowook yang tadinya menjambak rambut ikal kekasihnya kini memegang tangannya erat. Sepertinya Ryeowook sudah mencapai batasnya,

"Aaaarrghhh…" desah panjang itu mengakhiri permainan tangan seorang Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook lemas, sangat lemas. Sarinya tumpah banyak sekali menambah becek vaginanya. Kyuhyun dengan smirk andalannya malah meratakan cairan itu sampai ke perut gadisnya. Setelah rata, ia tidak segan untuk menjilat jarinya yang masih tersisa cairan lengket Ryeowook.

Kim Ryeowook masih mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan. Dengan masih berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga, ia merapikan dress nya yang tadi menyingkap. Napasnya masih terengah, tapi ia sudah tak sanggup lagi berada disana atau ia akan mengalami kejadian yang lebih parah lagi.

Dengan tanpa berkata apa-apa pada Kyuhyun yang juga mengerutkan keningnya bingung, Ryeowook berlari pergi dari rumah itu. Belum sempat Kyuhyun berkata apapun, Ryeowooknya sudah menghilang.

"Aarrgh, sial! Kenapa sihh dengan dia.." Tanya Kyuhyun ambigu seraya mengacak rambut ikal kecoklatannya kasar.

.

.

"Cih! Bilang padaku bagian mana yang sudah disentuhnya Baby.." Seorang namja dengan rambut hitam sedikit berantakannya berkata sedikit membentak.

Dengan takut-takut sang yeoja yang hanya diam menunduk tadi mendongak. Salahnya tadi dia harus bercerita pada namja didepannya ini. Tau sekali dia bahwa namja di depannya ini punya sisi posesive yang sangat tinggi padanya. Dan bodohnya dia tadi bercerita kejadian apa yang baru dialaminya di rumah kekasihnya.

"Shit! Kau … katakan, katakan pada oppa sekarang."

Sang yeoja mungil dengan dress baby blue yang sedikit berantakan itu tak lantas menjawab. Dia malah melangkah mendekati sang namja yang tampak sangat emosi. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi agak tembam namja itu.

"Yesung Oppa…" mata sipit sang namja beradu dengan mata sayu sang yeoja. "aku tak apa. Kyuhyun hanya sedang.. yahh mungkin mempunyai masalah"

"but Baby, oh tidak kali ini. kau tau aku tidak mau milikku tersentuh orang lain Wookie Baby…" sahut namja itu –Yesung-

Ryeowook tak menjawab. Diamnya bukan berarti dia tak mengerti. Hal ini menyangkut hubungannya dengan Yesung. Hubungan yang tidak bisa dibilang wajar, tapi juga tak bisa dibilang aneh.

"Kau tau aku membenci saat dia memainkan jarinya disini …" suara Yesung dalam. Tangannya telah menyelip dibalik underwear yang dikenakan Ryeowook. Jarinya menyentil-nyentil klirotis yang basah disana.

"Sssshhh… Aaahh,, Oppaah.." desah Ryeowook pasrah.

Dia tau. Tau sekali bahwa setelah ini tidak akan ada ampun untuknya. Dia pasti terkurung di apartement seorang Kim Yesung lagi, untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Karena apa ? Yaahh, karena Yesung tidak bisa puas hanya dengan satu kali bermain.

Jari Yesung semakin gencar mengobok vagina Ryeowook yang masih becek sisa permainan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Cih! Bahkan Vaginamu sudah basah."

Geraman Yesung membuat Ryeowook semakin pasrah. _Oh tidak! Yesung hyung semakin marah rupanya. _Tanpa aba-aba, seorang Kim Yesung menarik paksa underware yang dikenakan Ryeowook. Melemparkannya kesembarang arah. Hey tidakkah mereka sadar bahwa mereka masih ada di ruang tamu ?! tanyakan itu pada mereka.

"Oppah, inihh … Oooohh.." Ryeowook tak mampu berkata. Tangan Yesung yang mengaduk vaginanya membuat pikirannya menjadi tidak jernih. Yang mampu dipikirkannya kini hanya kenikmatan yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya akibat perlakuan Yesung.

Mungkin dia seperti Bitch. Tadi dengan Kyuhyun dan sekarang dengan Yesung. Entahlah kalau semua mengira begitu. Tapi yang jelas cerita ini lebih kompleks dari hanya sekedar kesimpulan kecil begitu. Kehidupan antara mereka lebih rumit untuk sekedar disimpulkan sebegitu mudahnya.

"Ooosh… Oppaah,, aahh Oppaahh … sentuh lagi Oppah .." mohon Ryeowook

Smirk Kim Yesung tampak sudah.

"Kau akan sangat menikmati malam ini Baby…"

"Hiyaaaaa…. Aaasshh,, Aaahh,, aaahh… aahh…" desah liar Ryeowook karena dua jari Yesung menusuk lubangnya brutal. Tangannya sudah berpegangan pada dinding tepat disebelah pintu masuk apartement. Tubuhnya sudah acak-acakan. Dress baby bluenya pun sudah terlontar jauh dari tubuhnya oleh tangan Yesung.

Bosan dengan tangan, Yesung sekarang mendudukan tubuhnya. Menempatkan wajahnya tepat di hadapan vagina Ryeowook yang merekah meminta dijamah. Lidahnya menjilat mulut vagina gadis itu. Menyebabkan sang empu menggelinjang pasrah.

"Oohhh,, Oppahh … Mmmhh …"

Slruup! Slruup!

Yesung menyedot-nyedot cairan Ryeowook. Menginginkan cairan Ryeowook lebih banyak lagi. Lidahnya menyodok-nyodok lubang merah merekah disana. Mengaduk apa saja yang ditemui. Sang empu vaginya tampak tak berdaya hanya bisa mendesah-desah pasrah saja diperlakukan seperti apapun. Sampai saat dua jari Yesung kembali menyodok lubang beceknya, in dan out teratur yang membuat Ryeowook tak mampu lagi menahan klimaksnya. Sarinya tumpah sampai mengalir di pahanya, Yesung yang masih menunduk pun kembali menjilat dan menyedot vagina Ryeowook.

Lemas! Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Tapi seperti dugaannya, seorang Kim Yesung tidak akan membiarkannya beristirahat.

Yesung menggendong Ryeowook ala koala menuju kamarnya dilantai 2 apartement itu. Dia akan menghajar habis Ryeowook disana. Kalau perlu sampai Ryeowook tidak mampu berjalan dan bergerak esok harinya.

BRUGH!

Yesung menjatuhkan badan Ryeowook ke king bed nya. Ryeowook yang tak punya persiapan hanya menjerit nyaring, tapi hanya sesaat karena setelah itu bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Yesung. Bermain lidah adalah hal yang sangat disukai Yesung, begitupula memainkan lidahnya di rongga mulut Ryeowook.

"heuhh.. heuhh,, akuuh sulithh.. berh.. napashh ,, Oppaahh.." kata Ryeowook terengah.

Yesung dengan tak rela melepas ciuman liarnya. Matanya kemudian menatap bengis melihat beberapa tanda ungu tercetak di leher Ryeowook.

"Inii, dan semua inii.." ujarnya seraya menunjuk satu per satu tanda yang dibuat Kyuhyun tadi "cih! Menjijikan" setelah berujar begitu, bibirnya dengan intens memainkan perpotongan leher Ryeowook. Gigit-hisap-jilat. Begitu terus sampai tanda buatan Kyuhyun tertindih tanda buatannya. Senyum bangga merekah dibibirnya.

Puas dengan hasilnya, kini Yesung memandang nyalang tubuh putih mulus Kim Ryeowook yang terlentang pasrah diatas bed. Smirk dan pandangan penuh nafsu nya melayang ke tubuh Ryeowook. Dengan cepat dia melepaskan setiap kain yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Dan Gotcha! Tubuhnya telah Topless sempurna sekarang ini. Langkahnya mantap menaiki king bed nya. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah mengelus seluruh tubuh Ryeowook-nya intens, kemudian menjilatnya. Jilatannya berhenti pada bongkahan dada yang tersuguh dengan indah disana.

"oohh,, Oppahh… sentuh Oppa…" pinta Ryeowook

Dengan Yesung dia berani meminta. Bahkan untuk menjadi agresif di depan Yesung pun dia bisa. Ryeowook menggeliatkan tubuhnya geli. Lidah Yesung menjilat-jilat seputar dadanya. Bergantian dada kiri kemudian kanan, setelah tangannya meremas-remas dada kenyal itu gemas.

"aahh iyaa,, begituhh Oppahh.. Oosshh" desahan nakal seorang Ryeowook membuat birahi Yesung semakin meningkat tapi sayang dia tidak suka bermain langsung. Dia lebih suka mempermainkan yeojanya dulu.

Jilatannya turun ke arah bawah. Daerah jajahannya kini sudah pasti vagina Ryeowook yang bersih tanpa bulu itu. Dan seperti sudah terbiasa, Ryeowook menekuk lalu mengangkangkan kakinya. Yesung ber-smirk lagi. Lalu jarinya membuka bibir vagina gadisnya.

Slruup!

Jilatan mulai digencarkan Yesung.

"Ooohhh…. Aaahhh,, yeahh. Sssshhh …"

Kecipak jilatan lidah Yesung menggema menemani desahan kenikmatan Ryeowook. Lidahnya dengan lincah keluar masuk dalam lubang hangat kewanitaan Ryeowook. Tubuh Ryeowook kembali merasa seperti terkena aliran listrik.

"ooghh, cukup Oppa. Akuhh … aahh,, "

Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya. Mendengar desahan Ryeowook yang semakin menggila membuatnya sangat horny. Dan sepertinya ini sudah batas pertahanannya. Dengan smirk yang masih menghiasi bibirnya, Yesung kembali hanya mengelus seduktif paha dalam Ryeowook. Menikmati kehalusan kulit putih mulus yang sering dinikmatinya.

Ia kembali membuka belahan bibir kewanitaan Ryeowook dan menusukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang hangat milik wanitanya.

"aahhn...arrgghh...nggh...ennhh~" Ryeowook meremas sprei dengan kuat saat Yesung kembali memaju mundurkan jarinya di dalam lubangnya. Sesekali Yesung memutar jarinya untuk melonggarkan lubang Ryeowook.

"Jangan memintaku berhenti Baby, Sssshh.. aku tidak akan menurutimu setelah ini" setelah berkata begitu, Yesung mengurut juniornya yang sudah berkedut ingin masuk kedalam sarangnya. Juniornya yang sudah tegak dengan gagah.

Ryeowook dengan kakinya yang masih tertekuk dan mengangkang indah, menatap Yesung sayu.

Dan, Jleb!

"Uwaaghh… Uuuhh,, Sshh …" pekik Ryeowook.

In dan out Yesung bermain. Vagina Ryeowook memang sangat pas untuk ukuran juniornya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

"AHH! AHH-AHH-AHH! UHH! AKKHH!" Ryeowook tak dapat menghentikan desahan nikmatnya sekarang. Pasalnya, junior Yesung menghentak dengan kuat dan menghantam titik kenikmatannya didalam sana dengan tepat. Membuat Ryeowook langsung saja mendapatkan orgasmenya yang kesekian kali.

Yesung mengangkat kaki kiri Ryeowook dan menumpukannya di paha kirinya. "Aku belum puas, sayang…" bisiknya.

Ryeowook yang sebelumnya mulai terpejam kini membeliakkan matanya. "Apa? Arrrggghh!" Ryeowook berteriak keras saat Yesung mengentakkan kejantanannya lagi ke dalam holenya. Penetrasi dari samping.

Yesung menaikkan dan menekuk kaki kirinya sehingga kaki kiri Ryeowook yang berada di atasnya pun tertarik ke atas dan semakin melebar. Ia menghentakkan kejantanannya dengan cepat dan tepat pada titik nikmat seorang Kim Ryeowook. Begitu kecanduan pada desahan Ryeowook rupanya.

"NGHAAAHH!" Ryeowook mendesah keras ketika Yesung berhasil menemukan titik terdalamnya lagi. Butiran bening tumpah dari matanya karena rasa nikmat yang ia terima. Yesungnya benar-benar tau bagaimana memberikan kenikmatan yang tiada tara padanya.

"Ooohh,, Oppah … A-aahh, ahh Oppah Don't .. engghh… Don't Stoph,,"

"AHH…HAH!" Ryeowook menggenggam lengan Oppanya ketika Yesung kembali menumbuk titik kenikmatannya.

"Ahh…haahh…uhh… a-ahh…ahh….ngghh…" Tubuh Ryeowook bergetar menikmati sodokan Yesung yang semakin cepat. Apalagi saat ia merasakan penis Yesung yang terus membesar memenuhi lubangnya dan berkedut-kedut menahan hasrat.

Mata Ryeowook sudah terpejam, bibirnya berkomat-kamit mendesah. Oh, kenikmatan surga sebentar lagi akan datang kembali padanya. Tubuhnya tersentak, aliran listrik yang menyetrumnya semakin dirasa hebat.

Satu sodokan- dua sodokan, dan berlanjut sampai sodokan kelima, kemudian dengan berteriak nyaring ia kembali mencapai puncak. "oohh,, Baby… rasakan, rasakan sariku didalammu Baby…" setelah beberapa sodokan berikutnya Yesung memenuhi tubuhnya dengan jutaan benih panas bersamaan dengan klimaksnya.

Deru nafas Ryeowook dan Yesung bertubrukan. Keringat mengucur deras dari tubuh mereka berdua.

"Kau tak berfikir aku sudah akan berhenti kan Baby ?!" Yesung kembali menampilkan smirk andalannya. Tangannya mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook untuk berada diatasnya. "Woman On Top, Please.."

Dan "A-AH!" Wajah Ryeowook terangkat ke atas dengan mata mengatup. Yesung menghentakkan badannya turun naik sebelum kemudian ia ikut serta. Nafsunya kembali bangkit.

Ryeowook dengan berpegangan pada perut Yesung lantas menaik turunkan dengan intens badannya. Mengejar nafsunya yang minta untuk dipuaskan kembali. Yesung tidak hanya diam, tangannya meremas-remas bongkahan dada gadisnya. Mata Ryeowook membeliak nikmat, bagaimana tidak kalau dua titik sensitive nya dikerjai sedemikian rupa oleh Yesung.

"Ahh…haahh…enak, oppaahh…hahh… " racaunya parau.

Bunyi kecipak benturan pahanya dengan Yesung terdengar nyaring. Bunyi erotis yang semakin menambah libido mereka menjadi tinggi.

Pergerakan mereka semakin cepat. Ryeowook yang sedari tadi bekerja sendiri sekarang dibantu oleh Yesung semakin menambah intensitas naik-turun tubuhnya.

"Mmhh.. Oppaah... Oppaah.." Ryeowook mendesah saat ia mulai bergerak dengan ritme yang teratur. Meskipun hanya berupa gerakan naik-turun yang singkat, Ryeowook tau ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mendesah karena setiap gerakannya itu membuat penis Yesung keluar masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Memijat setiap sudut dinding lubangnya, dan mengirimkan sensasi menggetarkan ke dalam sumsum tulangnya.

"Nghh... mmhh...Yesunggh... _nghhh_...ohh,, Yessh!"

Tubuh Ryeowook tersentak kuat saat tubuh Yesung ikut bergerak, dan tiba-tiba menusuk keras saat ia menurunkan tubuhnya. Sejenak Ryeowook merasa pandangannya memutih dan pikirannya melayang dalam kenikmatan saat gerakan Yesung menyentuh titik kenikmatannya dengan sangat akurat. Lagi, saat Ryeowook menurunkan tubuhnya, dibawahnya Yesung akan dengan sengaja menghentakan badannya keatas. Sensasi yang didapatkan sungguh luar biasa.

"Aahh..! _Nghhh_..! Aaahh..! Aahhh..! Oppaah ..._ngghhh_..! Aaahhhh... _Ngghhhh_..."

Ryeowook mendesah makin menjadi karena merasakan klimaks yang semakin mendekat. Otot-otot tubuhnya mengencang, dan gerakan naik-turunnya menunggangi penis besar Yesung semakin cepat, semakin cepat dan semakin cepat demi mengejar klimaks di depan mata.

"Ssshh,, A-aahh… Aaangghh .. A-AAHH" desah Ryeowook panjang. Rupanya dia kembali sampai.

Yesung menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan. Dinding-dinding vagina Ryeowook menyempit dan membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang berkali lipat. Pria itu mempercepat sodokannya dengan tenaga yang tersisa.

"Ahh..ohhh…oppaahh.. ahh…huhh…nuhh... OP-OPPAAAHHH!"

.

.

Matahari sudah tinggi di peraduannya saat dua insane beda jenis itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Sang namja yang lebih dulu membuka matanya lantas merasa silau dengan sinar matahari yang masuk lewat celah gorden kamar.

"Hmm, pagi yang cerah. Selamat Pagii, Baby…" sapanya pada sang yeoja yang justru semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada sang namja. "Bangunlah atau aku kembali akan memakanmu…" ancam sang namja itu- Yesung-

"Yaa! Apa tidak cukup kau semalam menghajarku Oppa.." seru Ryeowook kesal. Pasalnya badannya masih seperti hancur, remuk. Capek sekali akibat ulah seorang Kim Yesung yang tidak juga berhenti menyerangnya semalam.

"kkkk~ yayaa kalau begitu bangunlah Baby. Kau sadar ini sudah jam berapa, eoh?!"

Ryeowook menggeliatkan badannya. Matanya nyalang mencari jam diatas nakas.

"Mwoyaa .." pekiknya terbangun segera "A-akhh,, Isshh!" namun dia segera menyesali pergerakan tiba-tibanya. Terasa panas dan nyeri dibagian bawahnya sekarang ini. "cih! Gara-gara kau Kim Yesung." Dumel Ryeowook lalu dengan hati-hati turun dari bed.

Langkahnya tertatih menuju bathroom di kamar itu. Yesung yang menatap cara jalan Ryeowook yang aneh lantas hanya tertawa nyaring. Lucu sekali menyaksikan hasil dari ulahnya semalam rupanya -_-

"Ya! Berhentilah tertawa Oppa. Kau menyebalkan.." jerit melengking suara tenor Ryeowook dari dalam bilik kamar mandi tak lantas malah menghentikan kekehan Yesung.

.

.

Kamar sudah kembali rapi saat Ryeowook keluar dari acara mandinya. Rupanya Yesung telah memasukkan semua kekacauan yang ia perbuat kedalam mesin cuci.

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah Yesung di atas bed dengan bedcover baru yang wangi. Yesung sedang serius dengan handphone nya sampai tak menyadari Kim Ryeowook telah sampai disampingnya dan melihat apa yang ia lakukan dengan benda alat komunikasinya itu.

"A-apa itu ?" tanya Ryeowook terbata. Pasalnya dia melihat sesuatu yang harusnya tak berada di handphone itu, dan yang ia lihat justru sebaliknya.

"Hanya rekaman kegiatan ranjang kita beberapa waktu yang lalu Baby." Jawab Yesung enteng dengan senyum sedikit bersalahnya.

"Hapus itu Kim Yesung!"

"Wae ? aku kan ingin mengkoleksi video percintaan kita Baby"

"A-apa ? Hapus Oppaaa…"

"Desahanmu sangat menggoda Baby, Ssshhh…. Bahkan hanya membayangkannya saja juniorku sudah tegak kembali" seloroh Yesung dengan smirk andalannya.

"Ya-Ya, Ja-jangan bilang.. Oppa badanku masih sakit semua kau tau itu."

Dengan takut Ryeowook mundur teratur, menjauh dari Oppa nya yang menatapnya nafsu.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu Kim Ryeowook" Pinta Yesung, Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya brutal. Bagian bawahnya masih nyeri dan sekarang Yesung sudah akan kembali menyerangnya ?! oh Big NO!

"Tap-"

Bel Apartemen berbunyi.

"Ah, ada tamu Oppa. Aku harus membukakan pintu dahulu." Dengan terburu sebelum dicekal Yesung, Ryeowook berlari kebawah.

Bel Apartemen itu masih saja berbunyi.

"Tunggu sebentarrr….."

CEKLEK!

Ryeowook mematung. Pintu memang sudah terbuka, tapi dia hanya mampu diam. Shock akan seseorang dihadapannya sekarang ini.

"Chagiyaaaaaa… Bogoshippo" si tamu langsung menubrukan tubuhnya pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang tidak siap lantas terhuyung kebelakang karena beban berat yang tiba-tiba ditahannya.

GREP!

Tahan seseorang dibelakang, menyelamatkan tubuh ryeowook yang akan menyentuh lantai.

"Umma.. tidak perlu sampai memeluknya seperti itu. Kau tau hampir saja kalian terjerembab jatuh berdua" suara baritone itu mengomel. Suara baritone Yesung, sekaligus orang yang menahan tubuh nyaris limbung Ryeowook tadi.

.

"U-umma.." Ryeowook masih kurang percaya bahwa yang didepannya, duduk menumpukan kaki di kursi ruang tamu berhadapan dengannya sekarang ini adalah Umma nya, Kim Jaejoong. Ya, umma nya juga umma Yesung.

"Ne- chagiya ini umma" jawab wanita paruh baya ituu kalem. "Ahh, jangan tanyakan dimana Appa kalian karena kalian tau jawabannya. Issh! Pria itu terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya" lanjut Umma nya lagi mulai beraksi dengan sifat manjanya.

Kim Jaejoong, desainer handal yang seringkali menampilkan gaya baru dalam berbusana, yang sebenarnya juga mantan model dijaman mudanya dulu. Wanita paruh baya yang berkelas dan terlihat angkuh diluar, adalah umma mereka, KIM Yesung dan KIM Ryeowook.

Yah, Umma yang centil dan masih saja berjiwa muda sampai sekarang. Umma nya yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah ke apartemen ini lagi untuk melihat kedua anaknya. Umma nya begini-begini juga wanita karir dan desainer sibuk, jadi tidak kaget kalau sang Umma juga jarang ada di rumah.

.

Mereka hanya mengobrol santai seperti sebelum-sebelumnya ketika sang Umma –sebelum satu bulan ini sibuk dengan fashion show rancangannya di paris- mngunjunginya. Uang paling berpartisipasi terutama adalah omelan sang Umma tentang apartemennya yang terlalu kecil dan sempit.

"Yesung, kau tetap tidak mau kembali ke rumah utama chagy ? Umma kesepian karena adikmu ini juga sering menginap di apartemenmu." Omel Kim Jaejoong menyuarakan protesnya. Protes yang sama akan keputusan Yesung yang meminta tinggal di apartemen sendiri.

Kim Ryeowook melirik Oppanya. Hanya ingin melihat bagaimana mimik muka oppanya setelah ummanya kembali menginginkannya untuk kembali ke rumah utama.

"Rumah sangat sepi. Appa mu kan sibuk, jadi Umma hanya ditemani oleh Jiji –kucing peliharaannya- saja"

Yesung lantas hanya terkekeh kecil. Umma nya memang sangat kesepian sepertinya. Tapi Yesung tidak mungkin kembali ke rumah itu lagi. Tujuannya pindah adalah agar ia bisa leluasa dengan adiknya, Kim Ryeowook. Kalau dia kembali ke rumah itu, ia tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi berdua-duaan dengan sang adik, yah! Adiknya. Adik kandungnya.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau Umma. Aku hanya ingin tinggal di tempat yang tidak seperti istana itu" alasan yang benar-benar jelek.

"Yesungiee, apa salahnya dengan rumah itu ?! kau tidak kasian pada Umma ?" rajuk umma nya lagi, kali ini dengan pandangan memohon yang seperti anak kucing itu. Tapi rupanya tak mempan pada Yesung!

"Kan masih ada Ryeowookie …"

"Kalau begitu jangan sering-sering menyuruhnya menginap di apartemenmu .." ujar Kim Jaejoong final.

.

Senyum nakal terukir dari bibir Yesung. Senyum yang tidak disadari Jaejoong karena dia sudah berlalu untuk melihat lantai atas apartemen itu.

Kim Yesung tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak sering menahan sang adik di tempatnya. Salahkan pada Juniornya yang selalu meminta jatah minimal seminggu sekali itu. Salahkan keimutan seorang Ryeowook yang tiada banding dengan yang lainnya itu hingga Kim Yesung, yang walaupun secara darah adalah kakak kandungnya pun ikut terjerat. Oleh karena itu, walaupun sang umma memintanya dengan cara apapun untuk kembali ke rumah utama yang besarnya seperti istana itu, Yesung tidak mungkin meninggalkan peraduannya sekarang ini. Apartemen ini sudah seperti tempat mereka bisa melakukan semuanya tanpa takut.

Kebebasan untuk bersama dengan seorang Kim Ryeowook lah yang paling diinginkannya sekarang ini, dan mungkin untuk seterusnya.

Seperti dijelaskan diatas, hubungan mereka tidak segampang yang terlihat. Hubungan mereka kompleks. Rumit! Dan semuanya masih akan terus berlanjut karena mereka tidak akan bisa mengakhirinya sekarang.

**Last,**

**MeeLaa Kim^**

*dance octopus*

Akhirnyaaaaaaa~~~~

Ini nihh rated M yang saya janjikan untuk kalian berdua si unyak dan bebeb :*

Hahaahaaa~ silahkan menikmati rated M gagal bikinan saya ini dan untuk penghuni yang mampir juga terimakasih :** /kecupbasah/

Rated M pertama saya ini /tunjukatas/ jadi mavkan kalo semisal itu tidak hot dan abal. Mavkan neee *Bow

Yang sudah membaca, bisa minta REVIEW nya ^^

Jadi please,

R-E-V-I-E-W neeeee .


End file.
